Missing a Piece of Your Heart
by TweetieLoveMe
Summary: AU. Hopefully the characters aren't too OOC. So Jenny and Nate were boyfriend and girlfriend until one night changes everything. Lil J is torn into pieces and ends up in the wrong crowd. Will people even care? Plz R&R NxJ story! Rated T for language


Hey guys! I'm finally doing a Nate/Jenny story; first GG story as well. Sorry to disappoint but i won't be writing the whole Gossip Girl posts like other stories have. If you don't want to read then thats fine. But those who do, enjoy! ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.

Jenny sat on her bathroom floor with a bottle of her Dad's Bacardi and a box of tissues. After taking a drink, she wiped the mixture of eyeliner and tears away. There was a reason for her being like this, that reason being Nate Archibald. Just a few hours ago, her life seemed quite perfect. But even if something's perfect, it must come to an end. And it did, tonight.

*2 hours earlier*

Miss. Jenny Humphrey stepped out of the cab that dropped her off at Nate's and her apartment. A bright smile was plastered on her beautiful face, knowing Nate wasn't expecting her until tomorrow it was going to be a nice surprise, or so she thought. After getting out of the elevator on the 15th floor she headed to her door. Upon arriving to her apartment door she got an email from Gossip Girl. Jenny wasn't going to fool with reading it until she saw his name. And hers. Suddenly, her hazel eyes were glued to her lit up screen. As she scrolled down, her eyes widened. When she found her strength to look up she noticed her door cracked open. Surely what Gossip Girl posted wasn't true, and if it was true, Nate wouldn't do anything to ruin all that they'd built. Would he?

Taking a deep breath, Jenny pushed open her front door and walked in on her worst nightmare. Nate was cheating on her with that slut Vanessa Abrams. Jenny's big, white Prada bag dropped to the floor startling them. With tears in her eyes, she cried. "It's true-"

A look of horror was found in Nate's crystal blue eyes. He opened his mouth and then frowned. With a few more crippling seconds, Jenny had had enough. "WHY?" She screamed at her boyfriend of almost a year.

"I-i thought you weren't getting in til tomorrow night?" Nate stammered, not knowing the right thing to say. He'd truly fucked up the best thing in his life.

Jenny scoffed and wiped a black tear away, "Oh, sorry i fucking wanted to surprise my BOYFRIEND and come home a day early! She let a couple more tears fall before her anger kicked in, overload. "How could you fucking do this to me, Nate? I thought you loved me!" Then her eyes averted to her 'once' bestfriend. "And you! YOU FUCKING SLUT. How could you?" She cried out, almost at the point of choking.  
>All of this, what Nate did, basically shattered her heart, beyond fixing. And he wasn't getting away with it.<p>

"We-we're...sorry." Nate started.

"Don't give that 'sorry fucking shit' god you're both pathetic. Did you not think i wouldn't find out about this anyway when i got home tomorrow? It's all over fucking GOSSIP GIRL!" Jenny screamed now, she was passed the tears but not pain. No, she'd be feeling that for awhile. Jenny picked up a picture of her and Nate, it was the one of them kissing on the ski lift up to the mountain. It was their six month anniversery and they'd been so happy. She frowned at it and looked back up. "HUH!" Jenny threw the picture on the floor and watched it shatter.

Both Nate's and Vanessa's face were in shock. "Jenny, it just happened..ok i'm so sorry." She cried to her friend.

"Get thee HELL out of my apartment, Vanessa. And if i EVER see your ugly-ass face again I will ingure it so i suggest you get thee fuck out before i change my mind." Jenny spat at the half-naked slut infront of her. She couldn't stand to look at the traitorous face of that bitch ever again.

Vanessa looked up at Nate for some kind of answer.

Jenny eyed her with so much fury. "NOW!"

Without a second more, Vanessa was picking up her shirt off the floor and leaving the apartment. Once she shut the door, Jenny looked back at Nate. "Tell me why. WHY NATE?"

"Vanessa needed someone to talk to-"

"So talking means taking her back to our apartment and screwing her? Didn't know that." She retorted sarcastically.

Nate let out a heavy sigh, "Would you just let me explain?"

The tears reappeared, spilling down her cheeks for a second time. "Why should you get to fucking explain? You cheated on me, you ripped my heart out. IN OUR APARTMENT NATE! So why the fuck should i give you the time to explain!"

"Because i love you, Jenny!" He said with much meaning. Nate really did love Jenny but it was hard to explain. Yeah fucking right.

Jenny laughed, "Cheating on me with one of my bestfriend's in our apartment is not fucking love Nate. Don't you get that? Do you realized how screwed up that is?"

He closed his eyes a felt tears burn them. When he opened them she'd already headed to their bedroom and into their closet. Nate hurried in there to find Jenny throwing some of her clothes in a bag, since her luggage wasn't with her. "Jenny where are you going now?"

"I'll have Dan come get the rest of my things. Since this is technically your apartment i can't acually throw you out. But i can't stand to be here, anymore. What he had was lost Nate, we can't get it back!" Jenny said in a calm voice as she got as much of her clothes in the closet and dresser.

"Why can't we work this out? We love eachother Jenny. You're the only one i want to be with!" Nate cried, pleading with her to stay. Watching her go would be like losing a piece of his heart.

Jenny looked up at him as she zipped up her bag, "Sure as hell didn't look like it when you had your damn tongue down that slut's throat!"

"Stop calling her that!" Nate yelled for the first time at her.

"Oh? That name not good enough for her. Then what do you supose i fucking call her? She just almost slept with you, my boyfriend, and you expect me to be fine with it? Not get mad? Well then you don't know me at all!" Jenny grabbed the bag and walked out of the room, walking right past Nate. Before she got to the door, Nate grabbed her arm and jerked her back to him.

He looked into those beautiful Hazel eyes and crashed his lips onto hers. Surprising both of them, Jenny kissed back for a few senses. But then the past half hour flashed through her mind and she pushed him away. With tears in her eyes she hissed, "You asshole." And then J was headed down the building and flaging down yet another cab.

*Present*

As Jenny sat down on the fuzzy rug in the bathroom with her knees up to her chest, she silently cried. Remembering all that they'd been through to be together and all the memories that they shared. He was her first time. It made her even more sad that she would have to still see Nate at parties and what not. In between crying, she would take a swig of Bacardi and savor every little bit of it. When Dan or her dad went to check on her, she would just shoo them away and promise she was okay. Which clearly she was not.

Finaly, J managed to fall asleep with her head resting on the towel hanging up. Several hours later she managed to wake up, but not in the bathroom, in her old room and bed. Jenny looked up at her ceiling and remember everything that happened the night before with Nate and Vanessa. It hurt just as much, maybe even alittle more. She wished more than anything that last night was just a horrific nightmere, but it wasn't.  
>Nate still cheated on her with that slut and she was now living at home again. What a great fucking life.<p>

A light knock was placed on her door. The last thing Jenny wanted to do was get up and face everyone but she'd have to face them anyway in a couple of hours. "Come in." She groaned and put a pillow over her face. When she heard the door close and the high heal noises on the wooden floor she knew who it was, Blair.

Indeed it was. Blair went up to the big queen-sized bed and caught glimpse of the pillow. She removed it and saw the smeared mascara and eyeliner on her cheeks. A frown appeared on the brunette. "You really need a shower, Jenny. Come on i have a big day planned for us at the spa."

Jenny opened her eyes and did her best to smile. "That sounds nice Blair but i really don't feel like-"

"You got cheated on sweetie, not hit by a truck. Come on, i promise you'll feel great afterwards." Blair cutted in. Hoping her plan worked to get Jenny to cheer up. It didn't surprise her when Dan called her earlier that morning to say that Nate cheated on Jenny and she needed a friend. Nate had done that to basically every girl he'd ever been serious with.

J sat up in her bed and looked up at Blair. "You aren't surprised Nate did this to me."

"Lets just say Nate has had the tendency in the past to cheat on a girl he was serious with. He finds a good girl and then screws everything up. That's Nate Archibald for ya." Blair let a light chuckle slip from her lips as she remembered being in the same situation as Jenny, except he'd cheated on her with Serena.

Jenny couldn't help but smile. "You know, a day at the spa sure as hell sounds better than laying in this bed all day. Just give me twenty minutes."

Blair smiled in victory and walked out of her bedroom. She walked into the Humphrey's livingroom and found Dan sitting down on the couch watching sports. That was so not like Dan Humphrey. She smirked and sat down across from him. "You can stop babysitting us now. I know you have somewhere to be, Dan."

Dan looked down at his watch and sighed. "Thanks Blair. She's going with you right?"

"Do i ever fail to please?" She asked.

"Well-"

Blair gave him daggers, "Don't answer that!" She looked around the loft for a few minutes as they sat in silence. Then Blair remembered her party she was throwing. "So I'm hosting this party tonight."

"Ooooh no. Blair, my sister doesn't know about this I bet." Dan stood up and got ready to leave. She followed him, and stood up as well.

She pouted, "Jenny won't care. I'm going to get her feeling better and then she'll beable to celebrate! Plus, Nate won't be there."

"How do you know?" Dan asked.

Blair flipped her hair, getting annoyed and hoping Jenny would be ready soon. "Because i didn't invite him, Dan. He's not on the list so he won't beable to get in. Trust me, Jenny will have a good time alright. Stop being an overprotective dad to her."

He just smirked.

Jenny came walking out of her bedroom in a pair skinny jeans, and an off-the-shoulder cashmere sweater, with white high heal boots to top it off. She looked simply gorgeous, you wouldn't have guessed all her problems from the night before on her face. Both Blair and Dan were pleased. "Had to make sure I was gonna go, huh?" She gestured to Dan, noting he was standing with Blair in the living room.

"Just doin' my job, sis." Dan waved goobye and left.

Blair looked at Jenny and smiled. "You look fabulous, Jenny. Come on, if we leave now I can get us coffee on the way there."

The two girls left the loft and rode in a limo to a luxury spa in the Upper East side. They were treated to a day of treatment and relaxation. After having mud baths, Blair and Jenny got facials. The day was all about cheering the blonde one up which it did in a way. Jenny did her best to keep her mind clear and talk about anything else but Nate Archibald. It showed Jenny that Blair was a true friend and she was genuinely grateful for everything. Once it was time to go, the girls dressed back into their clothes from the white robe that was given to them and got back into the same limo that drove them there. "Thanks Blair. I really needed today. It's a good start to moving on from you know.."

"Why don't you come back to my place. We'll continue the fun and have a sleepover?" Blair looked hopeful. She really wanted Jenny to come to the party she was basically having because of her.

Jenny eyed Blair with suspicion. "Okay who are you and what've you done to the real Blair Waldorf? ?Seriously, you're not fooling me."

"What? I'm not hiding anything I promise. Pleeeaaassseee?" She asked with hopeful eyes. Although, thats all her persuading ways ended at please. Blair Waldorf did not beg.

What the heck? This is exactly what she needed. Jenny sighed and smiled, "Fine..."

*Waldorf Mansion*

By the time the limo pulled up to Blair's residence, Jenny knew this was some sort of set up. She should've known Blair would pull something like this and throw a huge party. And the scary thought was that she was probaly the honorable guest, which she was. "Surprise?" Blair giggled as they steped out of the limo.

Jenny crossed her arms, "I don't feel like partying, Blair. Not after everything that's happened with Nate and I. I ju-just can't go in there and face everybody, not now, and sure as hell not like this."

"Come on, Nate isn't even going to be here. I didn't invite him, alright. Would you just chill, Jenny. Try and have some fun tonight. This is the best way to forget what happened." Blair linked arms with her and walked up the driveway. She led them up to her room and grabbed the two dresses off her bed.

"So you planned this all along?" Jenny took the bag from Blair and noticed a beautiful cream colored coctail dress that had black embroidorings. She looked up at Blair and noticed she was already getting into her dress.

"This morning...yes i did. You should be thanking me already." Blair smiled into her vanity, looking a Jenny as she admired the dress. "Now get into that dress before i decide to leave you up here, with no dress."

Jenny raised one eyebrow.

Blair turned around to face her and smirked, "No you are not staying up here all night. Now get into that dress made especially for you and stop complaining. Seriously what more could you need on a night like this."

The only thing that popped into Jenny's mind was Nate. Damn him for making her love him. Damn him for ruining every-fucking-thing. She wanted to feel free now, free from him and happy again. Jenny shed all her close and stepped in to the dress. It was especially made for Jenny. That dress wouldn't look like that on anyone but her. With a touch of makeup, Jenny Humphrey was ready to walk down that long staircase and face everyone with dignity and pride. All of that changed when she saw Nate walk in.

Dun Dun Dunnnn... (;

Haha i hope you guys like this so far. It wasn't very long but i just wanted to get my idea out there. I hope some of you like it and review? It would mean ALOT to know your oppinons and suggestions. Thankyou to whoever decided to read my first GG story. 


End file.
